


Победители

by Sandie_Zyryanova



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 14:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova
Summary: Молодому Драконорожденному предстоит многому научиться





	Победители

Каменистая дорога, седая от мороза, ложилась под ноги, и кованые сапоги весело цокали: раз, два, левой, правой… Величественно молчали вековые ели, белели, сливаясь с небесами, вершины ближних гор. Позвякивало оружие в тороке — эх, коня бы еще раздобыть!, — покачивался в такт шагам стальной меч у пояса и тихонько напевала что-то за спиной Лидия. Логан то и дело косился на нее. Хороша, даэдра ее подери! Правда, старше него лет на двадцать… но хороша!  
Прямо сейчас жизнь представлялась Логану забавной и увлекательной штукой, хотя еще недавно он полагал, что весь мир против него, и попытка подлых имперцев снести ему, Логану, голову была самым веским тому доказательством. Но зато!  
Его ведь чуть не казнили рядом с самим Ульфриком Буревестником!  
И он чуть было не удостоился от Ульфрика гордых слов похвалы: «Жил без страха и умер без страха». Правда, как бы он умер, Логан еще не знал, но думал, что не менее достойно, чем взрослый солдат Братьев Бури. И Ульфрик обязательно бы это заметил.  
А теперь его назвали героем, сказали, что вся надежда Скайрима — в нем и в его волшебной способности поглощать души драконов, и еще дали симпатичную Лидию в хускарлы, и сам ярл Балгруф пожал ему руку. Не Ульфрик, конечно, но целый ярл Вайтрана, а это что-то да значит. Логану неловко было признаваться себе в этом, но добродушный ярл Балгруф нравился ему куда больше жестокого Ульфрика.  
Разумеется, Логан и раньше ничуть не сомневался, что у него есть волшебные способности — и что он станет героем Скайрима. Сейчас он уже размечтался о том, как спасет Скайрим, да что там Скайрим — весь Тамриэль от нашествия драконов, женится на Лидии, отгрохает себе дворец и будет приглашать доброго Балгруфа в гости на сладкий рулет… Что будет дальше, Логан еще не придумал.  
Не успел.  
Навстречу ему брел какой-то каджит в рясе. Не то чтобы Логану приятно было видеть кого-то не норда, но каджит — это точно к неудаче, прямо хоть хватайся за оберег. «Фу, зверолюд, — зло подумал Логан, — развелось их тут! И уже и не пускают в приличные города, нет — лезут и лезут! Правильно Ульфрик говорит, Скайрим для нордов, а не для этих хвостатых». Он поднял голову и мрачно уставился на путника. Тот вопросительно шевельнул ушами из-под капюшона.  
— Эй, ты, — преодолевая отвращение, начал Логан, — драконов не видел?  
— Драконы? О, да они повсюду! — ответил каджит не без ехидцы. Логан продолжал смотреть на него, соображая, можно ли верить хвостатому проходимцу, и каджит добавил уже с откровенной подковыркой: — Хотя необходимо взлететь очень высоко, чтобы увидеть большинство из них.   
— Что ты врешь, — вспылил Логан, положив руку на рукоять меча. Лидия за его плечом напряглась.  
Она всегда так напрягалась, когда Логан начинал разговоры с инородцами. Сперва Логану это льстило — он думал, будто Лидия старается не допустить неуважительного отношения к герою, но однажды он поймал ее взгляд. Так смотрела на Логана его мама, когда он задирался с соседскими мальчишками попусту. И это было очень обидно, потому что Логан уже года два как считал себя взрослым. Ему стукнуло пятнадцать, и он умел управляться с отцовским мечом лучше всех в деревне — хорош мальчишка!  
— Я сделаю из тебя коврик для ног, ты, — не унимался Логан, видя, как выражение на морде каджита становится все более насмешливым. — Я — Довакин! Меня будут учить Седобородые на Высоком Хро… Хротге! Я убью всех драконов своим криком! И покажу тебе, как врать!   
— М’Айк не понимает, что такого в крике, — заметил каджит. — М’Айк тоже может крикнуть, и что?  
— Какой еще… — возмутился Логан, и тут Лидия перебила его.  
— Это его имя. М’Айк Лжец.  
— Оно и видно, что Лжец, — пробубнил Логан. — Вот какого даэдра он тут делает?  
— М’Айк ищет кронциркули, — заявил М’Айк. — М’Айк постоянно ищет кронциркули, но не находит. Куда же они могли подеваться?  
От такого свинства Логану только и оставалось, что сплюнуть под ноги.  
— М’Айк занят, — мягко сказал ему М’Айк. — Поговори с кем-нибудь другим.  
Логан развернулся и зашагал по дороге, трясясь от злости. Радостное ожидание подвига и чуда, владевшее им все утро, безвозвратно развеялось, сменившись досадой и раздражением. Лидия спешила за ним, и Логан догадывался, что у нее тоже испортилось настроение. Внезапно она тронула Логана за плечо.  
— Дурное у меня предчувствие, — сказала она сухим и спокойным голосом, какой у нее всегда появлялся перед боем.  
Логан непонимающе обернулся, но все-таки решил насторожиться. Мало ли. Конечно, герой тут он, но у Лидии — многолетний опыт боев…  
И тут на них пала тень.  
М’Айк не солгал, несмотря на свое прозвище, — драконы действительно были здесь. По крайней мере, один, и он собирался атаковать. Заложив крутой вираж над ближайшей горной вершиной, он резко спикировал на Логана, выдыхая струю огня, — Логан едва успел отскочить, выхватил меч, припомнил те немногие слова Силы, которые успел выучить, и выкрикнул их в небеса, дышащие смертью.  
Попал?  
Неизвестно. Непохоже было, чтобы дракон понес от его Ту’ума хоть какой-то ущерб.  
— Ты умрешь сегодня, дракон, — процедила Лидия. Она тоже была готова к бою.  
Дракон опустился на землю. Его огромная голова вдруг приблизилась, пасть распахнулась, обдавая нестерпимым жаром, равнодушные глаза понимающе следили за Логаном. Тот заорал, бросился вперед — меч зазвенел и отскочил от шкуры дракона, не причинив ему даже царапины. Лидия атаковала с другой стороны — и тоже почти безрезультатно. Ее удар был немного удачнее, но рана, нанесенная дракону, оказалась пустяковой и только разозлила чудовище.  
Взмахом головы дракон отшвырнул ее в сторону — Лидия закричала, катясь по откосу, и кровь ее резко выделялась на снегу. Логан снова закричал — теперь от ужаса:  
— Лидия! Ли-идия!  
Лидия с трудом приподнялась.  
— Бей его, — прохрипела она. — Убей дракона! Ну, что ты стоишь?  
Логан уже не стоял — он с криком, не помня себя, налетел на дракона, попытался снова выкрикнуть Ту’ум в ненавистную огненную пасть, рубанул по нижней челюсти… и не понял, что случилось и почему весь мир несется вокруг, вращаясь, и откуда жгучая боль во всем теле и запах паленых волос…  
— Фус!  
Дракон отпрянул.  
— Ро!  
Оскаленная пасть, нависшая над Логаном, поднялась и отвернулась.  
— Да!  
И тогда Логан увидел, как действует настоящий Ту’ум на дракона — вся его колоссальная туша содрогнулась и на миг обмякла, шея дернулась, и глубоко внутри грудной клетки что-то всхлипнуло.  
Нелепый, почти беззащитный без брони и такой неуместный в Скайриме, на дракона шел с обнаженным мечом каджит М’Айк Лжец.  
Не веря своим глазам, Логан с раскрытым ртом наблюдал, как меч обрушился на драконью шею и прочертил долгую огненно-кровавую полосу, как ловко взмыло в воздух прикрытое рясой тело, балансируя хвостом, чтобы увернуться от струи пламени, как меч прочертил новую полосу — теперь на морде…  
«Он не справится! Он же… он же каджит! Он не герой. Он не Довакин…»  
Логан с трудом, зашипев от боли в обожженных руках, поднялся сперва на четвереньки, нащупав в снегу выпавший меч, затем и на ноги. Стоять было больно. Двигаться — тоже. А труднее всего было отвести взгляд от смертельного танца М’Айка и дракона.  
У Логана был еще и кинжал. Подойдет для верности… Он сосредоточился и, когда М’Айк ударил с одной стороны, а дракон отвлекся, полоснул его по корпусу сначала мечом, потом кинжалом. Должно быть, ему не хватало то ли силы, то ли мастерства — отлично заточенные клинки только потревожили чешую.  
Но зато дракон обернулся от М’Айка к нему.  
Что ж… погибнуть, помогая герою победить, — в этом тоже что-то было. Что-то очень достойное для несостоявшегося спасителя Скайрима.  
И внезапно дракон взревел, забился и обрушился на раскисший снег. М’Айк вырвал из его шеи меч и отступил на шаг назад, и туша дракона взялась пламенем, оно пожирало его изнутри; миг спустя в пламени проступали только кости и череп — а еще мигом позже не осталось и их, и Логан почувствовал, как высвобождается душа поверженного дракона.  
М’Айк Лжец вложил в ножны меч и протянул лапу, явно готовясь поглотить душу, готовую вот-вот отлететь в баснословный Совнгард. Логан ошеломленно следил за каждым его движением. М’Айк снова поймал его взгляд и усмехнулся, затем неожиданно отступил. Логан захлебнулся, пытаясь что-то сказать — что, он и сам не знал, и вдруг ощутил, как душа впитывается в него.  
Душа, которая по праву должна быть поглощена М’Айком.  
— Никогда не блокируй с двух рук, — мягко посоветовал ему М’Айк, — только оконфузишься.  
Он подал лапу Лидии, помогая ей подняться, повернулся спиной и ушел.  
Логан подковылял к Лидии, обнял ее. Он пытался скрыть, насколько серьезно ранен сам, чтобы поддерживать ее, но она, конечно, мигом его раскусила, и когда они вернулись на тракт, уже Лидия по-матерински поддерживала Логана. Необходимо было добраться до ближайшей деревни, чтобы найти в ней лекаря — в тороке у Логана лежали кое-какие зелья и тряпье для перевязок, но их не хватило.  
Снег, было подтаявший и пропитавшийся кровью вокруг места битвы, снова начал коченеть и браться жесткими комьями. Начался новый снегопад, и тихая белизна мало-помалу скрадывала все: и останки павшего дракона, и кровь, и удалявшуюся фигурку М’Айка Лжеца, очень маленькую и смутную на таком расстоянии, но Логан все-таки еще раз обернулся, чтобы посмотреть ему вслед.


End file.
